


Who knew.

by SLTventures



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLTventures/pseuds/SLTventures
Summary: First attempt at an Xrated Berena story. A series of stand-alone chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

Bernie and Serena were in the supermarket. They didn’t actually need any food, Serena was on the hunt for some kitchenware. She wouldn’t tell Bernie what it was she was looking for though, until she stopped suddenly grinning like a cat that had got the cream, and Bernie had asked for the umpteenth time, what Serena was looking for!  
This! She said, showing Bernie a spatula. Huh? Queried Bernie, but you already have one if not two of those, why do you need any more?! Yes, said Serena but they are worn and have been used when frying food, this one, this brand spanking new one…….she trailed off, deep in thought. Yes? Said Bernie, this one what? ……Serena?! Sorry yes this one, Bernie, I want you to spank me with it!  
At first Bernie was in shock, but then she couldn’t stop laughing, thinking Serena was joking. When she realised Serena wasn’t laughing, and was looking a bit forlorn, she stopped. Ahaha sorry, you’re serious?! Serena nodded. Oh, oh okay, Bernie said, with a glint in her eye. Yes okay, I can try that on you, do you have a safe word? Serena looked puzzled? What’s one of them she said? You know a safe word, a word to use other than ‘no’ or ‘stop’ when you’re in too much pain and don’t want me to spank you anymore. Oh okay, Serena said. She thought for a moment, ah yes, how about Shiraz?  
What you want to buy some Shiraz, Serena?! Bernie queried, getting confused. No, no, well yes we could now you mention it, buy some I mean but no, I meant my safe word could be ‘Shiraz’ I cant think of anything else really.  
Ok, duly noted, Shiraz means stop, ha ha , I never thought I would use the words ‘stop’ and ‘Shiraz’ in the same sentence for you Serena. Serena smiled, and turned to walk to the till. Hang on a minute darling, Bernie said. She had a twinkle in her eye. While we’re here, why don’t you buy this too? Serena turned and saw Bernie holding a smooth white rolling pin. It was a similar size to a candle, it was meant to be used for rolling out fondant icing, but Serena could tell that Bernie had other ideas for it. Serena raised an eyebrow, questioning her.  
Well since you like using almost any phallic shaped object darling Serena, for your masturbating pleasure, I thought perhaps you could add this to your repertoire?! Look, it’s perfect, it’s smooth all over, hard wearing, and a darn sight cheaper than specific sex toys you’ve bought before!  
Serena smiled at a couple of older ladies walking past, and wondered how much they’d heard! Okay thanks Bernie that sounds good, now can we put it in the basket, before you tell the entire supermarket about all my kinks!  
Me? Laughed Bernie. You’re the one who brandished the spatula saying you wanted me to spank you with it! Seeing Serena’s confidence waning, Bernie said, Yes okay, sorry darling, I can see the colour rising in your cheeks, I’ll whisper this instead. Bernie leant forward brushing her lips against Serena’s, and then breathing heavily into her ear, And I look forward to seeing the colour rising in your other cheeks, when we get home, darling.  
Serena’s legs almost buckled under her, and she swayed slightly, Bernie catching her. Bernie grabbed Serena’s hand, come on darling let’s go and pay for these, then I’ll take you home.  
Almost as soon as they had crossed the threshold to her house, Serena rushed to the bedroom stripping as she went, and put on her ‘schoolgirl’ outfit. She had never been so turned on before. She could feel herself getting so warm and damp between her legs, and Bernie hadn’t even touched her yet. Well apart from running her fingers lightly along the inside of Serena’s thigh as she had sat in the passenger seat, but that was over her clothes, and Bernie had had to stop and change gear before she had reached Serena’s crotch.  
Bernie knew the drill, Serena put her schoolgirl outfit on, and so she put on her see through black top, well it was meant to be a short dress, but on Bernie it looked like a top. No bra. And put on her bright red crotch-less knickers. Hold up stockings, and ‘fuck me’ red high heeled boots. Bernie had bought the boots for a fancy dress party, but when she’d first worn them and shown Serena, Serena’s first words, after she picked her jaw up off the floor, had been ‘fuck me!’ So that was how they were now fondly known!  
Bernie had seen a lot in the army so she wasn’t shocked by Serena’s kinks but it did make her laugh inside that here she was dressing up like a prostitute. Who’d have guessed what really rocked Ms Campbell’s boat. To be honest, Bernie rather liked how she looked actually, and far from it being a turn off, it was a turn on to her as well !  
Serena was now dressed in her short grey shirt, tight one-size too small white shirt open to her cleavage, no bra, hold up black stockings, a purple & silver striped tie loosely tied at her neck, and the item that really topped her outfit off, well apart from her pvc thigh high black boots (and they damn near topped Bernie off without anything else) – the main item that was becoming Serena’s favourite was a dark purple strap on, peeking it’s head out from under her miniskirt.  
Serena laughed, look I match my tie! She exclaimed. Ha ha ha. Yes you do darling, Bernie agreed. And my knickers match your lipstick darling, now come here, Bernie growled, lifting one leg up to give Serena a better view, and kiss my lips! When your lips are bare and my lips are red with your lipstick, then and only then will I spank you!  
Serena knelt down quickly and ducked her head into the heaven waiting at the top of Bernie’s legs. She devoured her like this was her last meal, she was so hungry for her. Serena felt she could dine here forever, and was beginning to forget about the promise of the spanking when she heard the slap of the spatula on her bare skin, and her bottom stung, but oh it was a delicious stinging sensation, one she had never felt before.  
Now she knew why men paid for this sort of treatment, it was a higher state of heaven. Serena was damn near coming just from being spanked, and with each thrust of the spatula on her skin, she thrust her mouth deeper against Bernie’s sex.

……I’ll leave it there, for you all to continue in your head!


	2. More adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So thank you for the feedback, a few wanted me to continue with this, and not just make it a one-off short story. I dont know how many chapters I will do, but I sense they will be individual sex adventures!

Serena never seemed to tire of these role playing sessions, Bernie supposed it must have been her new found desire for sex with women, well sex with Bernie anyway. But actually Serena had tried a few bondage sessions during her marriage to Edward, well something had to relieve the boredom of never properly orgasming. Well at the time she thought she had a little, but since she’d been with Bernie she’d realised sex with a woman was a whole different ball game (as it were) and her orgasms were so much more intensified and hit new levels she’d never thought possible before.  
So one afternoon, Serena had undressed and asked Bernie to tie her to her bed, her silky long scarves coming in very handy for tethering her wrists to the bedposts by the pillows, and her feet spread wide and tightly tied to the spherical topped posts at the foot of the bed. Those ball topped posts would be good for getting off on too, now she thought back to her marital bed, but she’d only done that on her own when desperately horny.  
Considering Bernie was the one who was meant to be dominating Serena, Serena was rather demanding in how she wanted to be tied up, and make sure it’s tight Bernie please, she kept saying. How do I look? Serena asked, her voice muffled face down in the pillow. Fantastic darling said Bernie, I cant wait to start teasing you. Yes, yes I cant wait either but well I’ll have to, because…..Bernie? Yes darling? Would you take some photos of me whilst I’m lying here? Yep no problem with that, I want some to keep on my phone! Said Bernie. Well yes you can do that too, but can you take some on my phone first Bern darling? Only my phone is a lot better than yours for lighter pictures in a darkened room isn’t it.  
Bernie swallowed a sigh, It’s the middle of the afternoon Serena it’s hardly dark in here, even with the curtains shut! But yes ok give me your phone. Ha oh yes, you’re a bit tied up at the moment….now where is it…..ah got it….oh that blasted lock thing….what’s the code again? Serena struggled to lift her head out of the pillow to tell her the code. What’s that? I cant hear you darling, said Bernie. Hang on I’ll come down to you! With that Bernie, dressed only in her crotch-less knickers, snaked her way up Serena’s naked body, til she was kneeling over her on all fours over her back. Bernie rested her bottom on Serena’s for a moment, leant down to her ear and whispered What was that darling I couldn’t hear you, as she took a chance to suck on Serena’s earlobe before she raised her head. Mmm oh Bernie, stop, no don’t stop, it’s er um, oh heck you’re a distraction! She remembered the code, and Bernie typed it in. Aha right Ms Campbell let’s be having you! Head down, arms straight, legs wide, and smile, *click*……mmm perfect, do you want to have a look see if the photo’s to your liking madam?  
Serena loved it, but still asked Bernie to take some more, so they showed off every angle of her with the restraints on view. Serena managed to slip out of her wrist restraints, and Bernie was about to release her legs, when Serena wriggled out of her ankle restraints herself! Hey Ms Hoodini, you’re supposed to wait for me to release you! Bernie laughed. At that Serena rolled over onto her back, and wrapped her legs around Bernie’s waist. Bernie shuffled closer to her, placing Serena’s legs up either side of Bernie’s neck, drinking in the glorious view of Serena’s sex before her. Serena’s eyes widened. Are you in pain Serena? Bernie asked concerned for her lover. No, no I’m just anticipating what’s coming next! Serena said as she licked her lips. Oh you are are you Ms Campbell and what might be coming next? Well….well Bernie, I was hoping you might have our purple friend to strap yourself into, and then ride me like there’s no tomorrow !!!  
Bernie grinned. Well now you mention it Ms Campbell I might have just tucked it down here under the bed, but first I think it’s time I gagged you with your tie, as you’ve been giving out too many orders, when I am meant to be dominating you!  
Her eyes wide with anticipation, Serena licked her lips again before Bernie gently wrapped the tie around the back of her neck and then across her mouth. Serena managed to take it in her teeth and sort of sucked on the material, til Bernie noticed. Ahaha no no, you’re not to enjoy it Ms Campbell, let’s put the tie back over your mouth please! Serena’s eyes smiled as Bernie put the tie back in place, and then kissed Serena on the end of her nose.  
Right one moment, let’s see if we can tie your legs back behind your head, I don’t want it to hurt you, but it should give you more pleasure as I can get our purple friend deeper inside you! Serena faintly looked alarmed, but then realised this actually turned her on more than she’d thought possible. She bent her legs at her thighs but couldn’t stretch right back, she wasn’t as limber as she once was. Even though she had been a gymnast at school and found herself popular with many boys as she was so supple back then! So with her knees bent and lower legs pointing upwards, Bernie stretched the long scarves out to attach one end to her ankles and the other to the top bed posts.  
Bernie checked Serena was as comfortable as she could be in that position. Mm mm mm, came Serena’s muffled voice, and she tried to nod her head. Hang on I’ll slip the tie down a moment so you can speak! Bernie chuckled. Ah thanks, I said yes I’m ok. And you remember the safe word if you want me to stop? Yes, yes, Shiraz, Serena said. Yes that’s it, I think you’ll want a vat of it after this, said Bernie as she slipped the tie back over Serena’s mouth, kissing her on her nose again.  
Serena smiled to herself, it was a touch so incongruous something so tender and loving, that didn’t really fit in Serena’s head with bondage, but she liked that Bernie was still tender with her, and that they could trust each other enough, to experience these new things.   
Right, now where’s our purple friend, Bernie said, mostly to herself. Serena watched as she seductively turn around, and then bent over to retrieve the dildo from their box of tricks. Serena let out a low moan as she saw Bernie’s sex wet and wide on show, gloriously framed by the open gusset of her knickers. It was like she had a deepened red vulva, engorged & ready for some attention. Sorry Ms Campbell did you say something? Bernie smirked.  
Serena winked at Bernie, her eyes lit up with happy anticipation. Serena watched wide eyed as Bernie stepped into the harness and fastened the press studs with a satisfying snap on each leg. Their purple friend proud, hard and erect, standing to attention in front of Bernie’s pubic hair.  
Bernie picked up the remote attached to the dildo and tried a couple of the vibrating settings, mmm oh oooh mmm, she coughed, ha ha, right that’s the setting that works for me, right let’s get this beauty inside you Ms Campbell……you look like you’re about to cum before I’ve even penetrated you!


	3. The power of thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked for more, hope it's ok!

Bernie was in a meeting with Hansen and some corporate clients she was there to schmooze as they could be good for donating some money to AAU. It was almost her turn to get up & speak when she got a text through on her phone, it was on vibrate so the others didn’t hear it, but she snuck a quick look at her phone, with it on her lap under the table. She intended to whisper her surprised exclamation at what she saw on her phone, but instead she heard a loud voice shout ‘Oh my word!’ Then she felt her cheeks flush red as she realised all faces had turned to look at her! Sorry Ms Wolfe did you say something? Hansen asked. Ah ha ha she stumbled with her words and nervously cleared her throat, sorry Mr Hansen I was just saying ‘oh my words….are in the wrong order….ah….I wrote a few things on cue cards you see….but they’re in the wrong order….I just noticed’. She cleared her throat again, and thought it better to stop talking before she said any more gibberish. 

Ah I see Ms Wolfe, do you think you can still successfully give the next presentation to our friends here? Hansen said, gesturing to the others in the room, and glaring at Bernie, his eyes trying to convey ‘what the hell is wrong with you?!’  
Bernie nodded mutely. She got up & stood at the front of the table to address the clients, and tried desperately not to think about the picture she had just seen on her phone. But oh it was so distracting. Serena was at home, bored and drinking Shiraz, well it was gone midday and she’d had a stressful night at work, and all she wanted to do was spend time with Bernie, but Bernie was at work today, schmoozing with the bigwigs, so Serena thought she’d have some fun in the meantime!

Serena flicked through the gallery on her phone again, and smirked at all the pictures she and Bernie had taken of her tied up and with their purple friend. Then she paused at the one she had just texted to Bernie! It was Serena on all fours facing the camera, with a twinkle in her eyes, and that thin white rolling pin between her teeth, and wearing nothing else but her lacy red underwear. The underwired bra cupping her breasts framing their perkiness, with just one nipple peeking out. Her bare midriff, toned and smooth; and her bottom encased in the lacy red knickers.   
Unlike Bernie’s these did have a crotch. A crotch of red material that was getting darker by the minute, Serena was so wet, just thinking about Bernie and what they could do together later, was a turn on in itself. Serena couldn’t remember the last time she had got so turned on just by thinking about a partner, she was enjoying this new found sexual freedom that’s for sure.  
As she lay on the bed propped up by 3 pillows, she had a glass of Shiraz in one hand, and the rolling pin in her other hand, or rather now, it was inside her. She was pumping it in and out of her pussy like there was no tomorrow, like a dog with a bone (as she’d looked in the photo!) there was no way she was letting go of this new toy, not until she was coming and screaming Bernie! Bernie! Bernie!

[Authors note: And just as I wrote the above I got a notification on twitter that CR had just tweeted a picture of her and JR out with the cast in Soho tonight!!! Ha ha]

As her orgasms subsided and Serena lay still with the rolling pin inside her, she gulped down the last dregs of her large glass of Shiraz. She had had to put the glass on the bedside table half way through her epic masturbation session, as the wine was dangerously rocking to the brim and threatening to stain her white cotton bedding.  
She sighed as she realised she had left the bottle downstairs, so reluctantly she rolled off the bed, and still clenching the rolling pin inside her pussy, she tried walking downstairs without it slipping out! She thought this would maybe keep her nice and tight and enhance the sensations for her. Except with half a bottle of that sexy Shiraz inside her, that was making her sway as well as the rolling pin making her gait rather odd.

Amazingly she made it down the stairs, still upright, however just as she got to the bottom step, she heard the doorbell go. Oh heck who is that now she thought, she looked at her wrist for the time and realised she’d left her watch upstairs, she wasn’t sure what time it was now, once she got horny, her masturbation sessions could last for ages!  
She looked round for something to cover herself up with, as all she was now wearing was the lacy bra, and the rolling pin! The knickers had long been discarded down the end of the bed. The doorbell rang again, this time more urgently. Hang on I’m just coming she said, smiling to herself at how true those words were not that long ago. Who is it?   
It’s me you dimwit shouted Bernie, a little aggrieved she was still stood on the doorstep. I texted you to say I’d finished early and could I come over? Serena? Is everything okay? You replied to my text, well you sent ‘ok’. Bernie had thought it was a little abrupt and she had been hoping for more than a one word reply, but she knew Serena wasn’t big on texting, and maybe she’d been distracted by something & just sent a quick reply.

Oh! Oh Bernie honey I’m so sorry, I got distracted, I meant to write more than that I’m so sorry darling! Serena cried. It’s fine Serena, just let me in will you, it’s cold out here! Ah yes er I just …I just haven’t got much on and I cant find anything to cover up with to open the door! Bernie was confused, Serena wasn’t usually shy about her seeing her with little on, but maybe her exhibitionist tendencies didn’t quite extend to showing her neighbours her birthday suit at her front door.

Intrigued, Bernie knelt on the doormat and peeked in through the letter box ‘Oh my word’ she said again as the sight that greeted her was jawdropping! Serena….Bernie trailed off, she could feel herself getting very warm & wet between her legs. God what does this woman do to me, she thought. Serena hadn’t even touched her, but being greeted with the sight of Serena’s pubic bush with the white rolling pin peeking it’s tip outside of her vulva, and Serena is nothing else but that gorgeous lacy red bra….  
Bernie looked behind her, Serena it’s fine, there is no one else about, just quickly open the door & I can come in. The door opened about an inch, followed by Serena’s eye closely peering out into the street, Bernie laughed, come on you let me in, you’re not usually this shy!

Serena stood to one side and Bernie let herself in and closed the door quickly. Well hello sexy, what have you been up to while I’ve been hard at work then, Ms Campbell?! Serena opened her mouth to speak but Bernie filled it with her own, kissing and sucking at her lips with such intensity Serena thought her legs would buckle under her. Bernie’s hand reached down between Serena’s thighs and tickled the front of her clit. Serena’s little bud was instantly wet again and she moaned as Bernie continued to kiss her, one hand reaching around the back of her head, and the other flicking that slippery bud.

The wetter she got she couldn’t keep the rolling pin inside her anymore! Wanting to feel Bernie’s fingers deeper inside her she relaxed her muscles and ‘clang’ ! The pseudo dildo slid out of her and onto the tiled floor. The noise caused Bernie to laugh and stop kissing Serena, but she kept her one hand firmly on her clit. Ah Ms Campbell, so that’s what caused you so much distraction this morning, you bad bad girl, she said with a glint in her eye. 

Again Serena opened her mouth to speak, but Bernie commanded, now shall we go upstairs and I finish off what you started with our rolling pin friend, or? ….she looked into the kitchen. Or? Muttered Serena. Or, said Bernie, I’m famished we could cook some brunch and have a little fun in the kitchen while we’re at it? Serena followed Bernie’s gaze, and she saw the spatula she had left on the kitchen worktop. The spatula that had given such a delicious sting when they had first tried it out…. Serena licked her lips, subconsciously Bernie also licked her lips. 

Bernie took her fingers out of Serena’s pussy and offered them up to Serena’s mouth for her to taste herself. Serena sucked hard on Bernie’s fingers, and winked at her lover. Serena grabbed Bernie’s hand and led her………  
To whichever scenario you want to play out in your heads!!


	4. Hot hot hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decide to write ch4, just when I should be getting to sleep for the night!!

Oh for fucks sake!! Serena cried for the umpteenth time. Darling come on calm down, Bernie said, rubbing the back of Serena’s neck in an effort to soothe her, We cant do anything about it, so let’s just leave it for now shall we?   
Serena sighed, But tonight is the first time we have the house to ourselves, and it’s meant to be date night, I’m meant to be cooking you a special meal remember? First the electric has been off all day, now its back and we cant turn the heating down, it’s like a bloody sauna in here Bern! Yes it is, Bernie said grinning at Serena. But as the engineer cant come out until tomorrow, let’s make the best of a bad event, shall we? She said with a glint in her eye, and smirking. Serena eyed her suspiciously, Bern, what have you got in mind then? Serena found she was unable to look at her without also grinning madly.  
Well, how about we strip off and cook dinner together wearing nothing but our birthday suits and our aprons! Bernie said, as her hands snaked down Serena’s torso, pausing as she passed her breasts to get a handful and tweak her nipples playfully.  
Serena let out a low growl and then coughed, trying to cover up how turned on Bernie was making her feel. Ha ha, Bernie laughed, I thought you would be up for my idea. Look you are still the main chef and I will be your sous chef to help you out and keep you calm, you can tell me what to do. She leant forward and whispered in Serena’s ear, And you do like telling me what to do don’t you my darling! Bernie nibbled on Serena’s earlobe and gave her a playful lick up her neck, before pulling back, and started to strip off her clothes.  
Within moments Bernie was stood before Serena almost naked. Almost, because Serena had just discovered that Bernie had been wearing her crotchless knickers all day, and as Bernie had turned around and bent down to remove them, Serena’s jaw had dropped to the floor. Seeing Bernie’s vulva perfectly framed once again by the open gusset of her knickers, had Serena gulping for air and barely able to speak. As Bernie was bent over, Serena put her hand out and grabbed the waist line of the knickers, holding them up before Bernie could whip them off to join the rest of her discarded clothes!  
Bernie smirked and slowly drew her hands up the insides of her thighs, before twirling around to face Serena, and said, Ahaha you caught me, so you would like me to keep these on then would you darling? Serena licked her lips and just grinned in reply. She had lost the ability to speak.   
Come on then Serena let’s get your clothes off too, it’s much more comfortable in here now I’ve got rid of those clothes! Now where’s my apron….? Bernie said, more to herself than Serena. Bernie felt the thwack of light material hitting her shoulders, and reached with her hand across her breasts to retrieve her apron from where it’d landed.  
….  
Four hours later and they were lying naked in each others arms, legs and arms entwined. Annoyingly apart from a couple of deep kisses together at the start of their cooking marathon, it had quickly turned into a very mundane cooking session. Though they had shared a lot of laughs, and worked well together, one measuring out items and the other prepping the dishes, and taking it in turns to whip cream and eggs needed for different things, when one tired from using the hand whisk!  
The desire to keep cool had overridden the desire for touching each other up even though they both had so much bare skin accessible to each other! They also discovered they were both intrigued by the idea of joining a naturists club, they both enjoyed being naked outdoors, and naked in ordinary situations such as cooking, as they were. Serena had pondered on why society felt the need to make people feel odd for not wanting to wear clothes? After all we were all born naked.  
It had taken 3hrs to prep & cook their 3 course dinner, and just one hour to eat it leisurely. They had loved all of it, but especially when Bernie decided to flick some of the ice cream they had made onto Serena. But before Serena could protest too much or throw more back, Bernie had suddenly been straddling Serena and while keeping her eyes fixed on her lovers, she had darted her tongue around Serena’s nipple to catch the dripping ice cream before it had trickled down her belly and rested in the pool of her belly button. Some of it did escape down her body, but it didn’t escape Bernie’s notice.   
Excruciatingly slowly Bernie had slid off Serena’s lap and crouched under the table grinning lewdly. She pushed Serena’s chair back to give herself more room, and slid Serena’s legs apart, nibbling at the inner part of her knees, just catching Serena where she had some kind of hidden cord that flicked on a switch in her pussy, and made Serena squirm every time Bernie licked her there.  
Serena raised her hips in anticipation, even before Bernie’s tongue had found its way up her thighs let alone to her groin. Bernie stopped a moment and grinned up at Serena, Are you ready Ms Campbell? She said briskly. Serena nodded, unable to utter any sounds. Okay, said Bernie. Ready, Steady, Go! She shouted, then buried her nose into Serena’s belly button and noisily, and hungrily lapped up the escaped liquid.  
Serena squirmed under her touch, desperate for Bernie to lick further down, down her slit to her awaiting slippery bud.  
She had got there eventually after licking Serena tantalisingly slowly, on all areas around her groin and her legs, and teasing her whether she would actually flick her little bud at all. When she did she licked up and down, long and slow, painfully slow thought Serena, before dipping her tongue inside, while her nose nudged at Serena’s slippery bud.  
After Serena had had multiple orgasms and stubbed her toes on the table twice, when her leg had involuntarily flicked up as Bernie had hit the spot, she was getting tired. She would have liked Bernie to carry on and on and on, but Serena found her stamina lacking, now that they had got so active, and the heating was still on full blast and sapping their energy more.  
Serena caught sight of the spatula on the work top behind her, and reached an arm around to grab it. Though it pained her to stop Bernie, she knew she would be getting tired too. Serena brought the spatula down on Bernie’s cheeks with a satisfying ‘slap!’. ‘Ow! Ooh, shrieked Bernie, what was that for? Mmm though it does feel nice, there is something about the sting that leaves behind that is so pleasurable!’ Serena smoothed Bernie’s cheeks gently with the flat of the spatula, Sorry darling, I have loved what you have been doing to me, but I’m getting tired in this heat. Can we just cuddle up together for a bit? Bernie grinned, then looked relieved. Ha we are so alike! I love licking you so much, but you’re right it’s still like a bloody sauna in here, and we’re getting too old for being so energetic in this heat!! Oi less of the old! said Serena. Well yea no we aren’t in the scheme of things, but I haven’t been this sexually active in a longgg time! Laughed Bernie.  
So despite the heat, they lay entwined in one another, on the floor of the dining room! They’d have preferred the sofa but it was leather, and in this heat they would have had to peel their skin off it, which was just too painful to contemplate.  
Serena was eager for her bottom to be spanked with the spatula but she decided to wait til tomorrow to ask Bernie to give her that pleasure. Or maybe she thought, maybe at the weekend when they were both off work, they could go for a walk and try out their new purchases they had bought online the other week. Serena laughed as she thought about these new pleasures she was going to be experiencing. What? Asked Bernie, what are you laughing about darling, you’ve got that wicked glint in your eye that I usually give you! Mmm said Serena, I was just thinking about that fantasy we said we might try out at the weekend. Oh oh mm ahem yes, yes, I cant wait for that, grinned Bernie, leaning forward to brush lips with Serena. I cant wait, she said sleepily, as she fell asleep in Serena’s arms.


	5. If you went into the woods today...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely sticking to what little we know of the characters characteristics but then this is fiction! Please comment on this and give kudos if you enjoy it, thanks.

Both keen to make the most of their time off together, they were awake early. Serena was watching Bernie get dressed for their walk. Bernie slipped her slender legs into her hold up stockings, running her hand from her calf up to the apex of her thigh each time to ensure she wasn’t impersonating ‘Nora Batty’ with her hosiery. Serena was already mesmerised admiring Bernie’s bare bottom each time she bent down, but when Bernie slipped her crotchless knickers on too – wow – they framed her crotch so perfectly, it made Serena audibly gasp.  
Bernie turned around smirking. Aha I see you like the view already darling? Serena just grinned back at her, unable to speak. Bernie wiggled her jeans up over her hips, seductively pulled up the zip, caressing the outside of her pussy as she did so, then left the top button undone. She didn’t bother with a bra, but just slung an old Tshirt over her head, covering up her erect nipples, just as Serena was in a daydream about biting them.  
Serena! Bernie said more forcefully. What sorry darling? Serena muttered. I said have you put our goodies in your little black bag? Oh yes yes Bernie sorry I was getting distracted there looking at you! Yes I know you were darling I could feel your eyes undressing me, but I like it ! Serena smiled and playfully tapped Bernie on her behind. Bernie pretended to jump away in shock but her devilish grin gave away her true feelings.  
They headed off in the car and drove to a thick wooded area they had discovered a couple of weeks ago by accident, when they happened to drive past. Both had looked at each other with a wicked glint in their eyes and instantly burst out laughing, knowing what the other was thinking. A perfect bit of outdoor space for some fun trying out their new online purchases!  
They parked in the lay by and walked back to the small opening in the hedgerow, through the gate and into the woods. If it hadn’t been such a nice sunny morning it would have been quite creepy walking through, as the trees were densely populated.   
They walked hand in hand, strolling through the woodland, both quietly looking for the perfect place! They passed a small tree stump but it was a bit too low for bending over, so carried on until they saw a fallen tree, still slightly propped up by its branches. They both looked at each other smirking, Aha said Bernie, I think we have found a good spot, don’t you think?  
Serena agreed, and suggested standing behind the tree rather than on the side of the foot path, just in case anyone came around the corner when they hadn’t seen them, and they could duck down or at least quickly cover themselves up a bit more, before someone caught them!  
The coast was clear and so Serena pulled down Bernie’s jeans til they were at half mast down her legs. Bernie bent over the log, and pushed her bottom out behind her, her lovely crotch-less knicker encased bottom, which had Serena salivating just looking at it. Which would you like first, Serena asked? The whip or the paddle? Um try the whip first please, Bernie said. But don’t do it too hard at first will you, I didn’t realise I liked these til you tried them on me, it was you we bought them for initially! Of course not daring, I don’t want to hurt you, only pleasure you, Serena said as she gently kissed Bernie’s bottom cheeks in turn. Mmm Bernie muttered, and wiggled her bottom in delight.  
‘Thwack’ came the leather whip down on Bernie’s behind. Again and again, first one cheek then the other, then across the two together. Serena was really getting into it and enjoying herself, especially as she saw Bernie’s cheeks begin to get a little red. Bernie hadn’t said much though, other than that it felt nice, but that, and she couldn’t believe she was about to say this, but that she thought she’d prefer the paddle, as it had a more definite feel to it!   
Serena took a couple of photos of Bernie’s slightly red behind from the whip, before putting it back in their little black bag, and reaching for the paddle instead. Still the coast was clear and Bernie had been keeping an eye out for passers-by while still bending over.   
The sting of the paddle was delicious! Serena really got into it, as Bernie cried out each time the leather hit her behind, but they weren’t cries for her to stop, only that it made her say ‘ow’ but it was a nice feeling and not too hard. After a couple of slaps over her knickers, Bernie asked Serena to try it on her bare bottom. Serena didn’t need asking twice, and slipped Bernie’s crotch-less knickers down to join her jeans, below her knees. Mmm muttered Serena. What? said Bernie. I’m just enjoying the view Serena said with a wicked laugh.   
Ow! Shouted Bernie. Sorry said Serena. That was a bit hard love can you keep it more on my cushioned part of my bum rather than the bony bit, asked Bernie. Of course my lovely sorry, I got carried away I rather enjoy giving you this wicked pleasure. I think I should dress up as a school mistress and you as my naughty pupil and ….Serena tailed off dreaming…ahem yes that would be a good bit of role play, don’t you think darling, she said.   
Ahahaha yes Serena, that sounds good, I wonder what all our colleagues on AAU would think, if they knew all we got up to! Said Bernie. Hmm yes well I hope they don’t find out, this is one secret we have that I am happy to keep to ourselves, laughed Serena.  
After a few more photos post paddle slapping, Bernie re dressed, and they swopped over and Serena bent over the log. Bernie eased her jeans and knickers down pausing briefly to tickle and tease Serena’s clit. Mmm oh darling yess, Serena mumbled, trying to grind her hips back into Bernie’s. They spooned together stood up, and Bernie swiftly brought Serena off, Serena was almost permanently wet these days, and needed very little rubbing before she came. And come she did, shouting out, Oh oh ohhh yesss ooh thanks!  
Bernie withdrew her fingers from Serena’s clit and offered them to her mouth, Serena sucked hungrily on Bernie’s fingers, licking them clean. ‘Thwack’ ! Ow! Cried Serena, I wasn’t expecting that! Sorry Bernie laughed, I thought you would be wanting to feel that lovely sting of the paddle, sorry that was on your bony part of your bottom, I’ll aim better for your soft cheeks, she said again kissing them each in turn.   
They were getting so carried away they kept forgetting to look each way for anyone walking through the woods. Suddenly Serena asked Bernie to stop. Serena said she thought she heard someone talking nearby? Bernie said she didn’t hear anything and was about to lower the paddle again, when they both heard the sound of a woman talking, but they couldn’t work out which direction it was coming from. Quickly Serena pulled her clothes up and Bernie put the toys away in their bag. They stumbled back in the undergrowth laughing, and just managed to stay upright and appear around the other side of the log, looking all innocent when a dog came running up to them, and then stopped to be stroked.  
As they were talking to the friendly dog, a couple rounded the corner, the woman on her mobile, and the man just silent alongside her. He didn’t even greet Serena and Bernie but just carried on past, and called for their dog to follow them.  
As they were out of earshot Bernie burst into laughter, as Serena said What a miserable sod he was, not that the woman acknowledged us either! Well you wouldn’t have wanted either of them to have acknowledged us as I was spanking you with the paddle would you! Laughed Bernie. Well no I wouldn’t, you don’t think they heard or saw us do you? Serena said with mock horror on her face.   
No I think we got away with it again Serena, we always manage to sort ourselves out before we get caught out! But the thrill of possibly being seen turns you on quite a lot darling doesn’t it? Bernie said raising one eyebrow at Serena. Serena pretended to look innocent but had the biggest grin on her face, Bernie knew her so well, she couldn’t lie when she was around!


	6. Weekend away - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter than others, part 2 to follow shortly!

It was a couple of months later before the next had the chance to have any kind of quality time together. They were both working opposite shifts and had always been too tired when they got home for anything other than a cuddle or long kissing session.  
But somehow they had managed to get a long weekend off together and they were going to make the most of it, and go away for the weekend. Okay they hadn’t managed the ‘sun, sea, sand, and sex’ combination but instead a cottage in a small village in Bedfordshire, owned by an old friend of Serena’s.  
They were going to get the train down until Serena looked forlorn and commented ‘It’s been years since I’ve made love on the back seat of a car’ she smiled and pretended to be shy, raising an eyebrow at Bernie, ‘How bout it?’ ‘Ha ha haaa you Ms Campbell are incourageable! You are wearing me out!! But yes, it’s been years for me too, it sounds like fun, okay. We’ll take my car but you can drive it there and back, and I’ll drive us around for sightseeing’ she said raising an eyebrow at Serena. ‘Sightseeing, mmm yes that sounds a good plan, thank you darling’ she said sliding over to Bernie, ‘I am looking forward to seeing all your sights, your glorious sights, with legs that lead to heaven Ms Wolfe…’ she mock saluted Bernie.  
Bernie laughed her glorious deep throaty laugh, and playfully tweaked Serena’s bottom as she walked past. ‘It’s Major to you soldier, and best you remember that!’  
\--  
They’d arrived at the cottage mid morning, unpacked, had some lunch, and then set off exploring the local countryside, on a footpath circular route Serena’s friend had left them directions for.  
They walked hand in hand enjoying this freedom, the freedom of fresh air, sunshine and the stillness of country life. Worlds away from their busy daily lives. Serena had their ‘little black bag’ of goodies, slung across her body, it wasn’t heavy, just a bit cumbersome, but she knew what delights lay within, that she would have carried it with her wherever she went if she had to!  
The route followed the main road past houses, and then turned off onto a broad stoney track past a farm and then skirted the fields around the village. They hadn’t met anyone else on their walk and were just passing a gate when Bernie stopped, smirked at Serena, and said ‘How about here?’ ‘You go over to the gate and I can spank you?’  
Serena looked surprised ‘What here? It’s a bit open, anyone could just walk past?!’ Bernie looked at her ‘Excuse me Ms Campbell I thought it was the element of possibly being caught, that was half the turn on for you?’ ‘Well yes, but, there’s nowhere to hide here if someone does come by!’ despite saying this Serena knew it was a huge turn on to be stood partly naked there, without cover to hide her modesty. And they were getting quite adept at quickly covering up wherever they were!  
Bernie smirked knowing that Serena was actually looking forward to this, and followed as Serena walked over to the gate. As she leant over the metal gate to see the rolling countryside before her she felt Bernie stood close behind her. Without thinking Serena ground her hips back into Bernie, and started to feel aroused. ‘One moment Ms Cambell, let’s get your jeans down first!’ Bernie said as she fumbled with the tight metal button, Serena covered her fingers over Bernie’s and got the button undone. Before Bernie could pull back, Serena had pushed Bernie’s fingers down under Serena’s knickers and into her wet folds.  
‘Ah ah ahhh oh oh yessss, oh…no…don’t stop Bernie’ Serena pleaded as Bernie teased her just flicking her bud and not rubbing it hard. Bernie was going to keep teasing but she could feel how wet Serena was already, so she rubbed her fingers harder, deeper, into Serena, her own breath becoming more rapid, as she moved her hips into Serena and brought her off quite swiftly.  
The friction was almost enough to bring Bernie off too, but not quite. She offered her fingers to Serena’s mouth and she hungrily licked off her juices, Bernie grabbed Serena’s hand and pushed it hungrily to her own sex. ‘Please Serena, just rub me a little bit, I’m so close’.  
Bernie grunted and thrust her hips against Serena’s hand, til the friction worked it’s magic.  
‘Uuh uh uhhhh mmm thank you Ms Campbell, that hit the spot!’  
She brought her mouth up to Serena’s and hungrily kissed her, Serena responded their carnal desires entwining.  
Serena stopped ‘Did I just hear someone coming along?’ Bernie listened, ‘No I think the only coming was us two darling’. They laughed. Bernie stepped back onto the path and peeked her head around the corner, then in the other direction. ‘No it’s fine Serena, there’s no one there’.  
‘Right where were we…’ Bernie picked the paddle up out of the bag and nudged it between Serena’s legs to make them open a bit wider. Serena squirmed excitedly, as the edge of the paddle nudged her sex from outside the denim. With her hands either side of Serena’s hips Bernie swiftly brought her jeans down to her knees, and her fingers up to Serena’s bottom to tickle her clit.  
‘Are you ready Ms Campbell’? Bernie whispered. ‘Oh god yesss Bernie, I mean Major Wolfe. Yes please, I’ve been so bad.’ Serena almost whimpered as she said this, the anticipation almost being too much.  
‘Thwack, thwack, thwack’ came the smooth black leather paddle, down on Serena’s fleshy cheeks. ‘Oh. My. God. Yessss, ah, no, ow, oooh, mmm’ Serena licked her lips.

(To be continued, shortly)


	7. Weekend away - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...carried on from ch6, same adventure!

‘Are my cheeks going red?’ Serena asked. ‘A little but they’re just rosy at the moment darling, shall I keep going until they are noticeably red?’ Bernie panted.  
‘Ooh yes please, Major, ooh ah ow mmm. God, yes, keep going, uh, uh uhhh god I’m nearly coming again! The sting is just glorious!’ Bernie chuckled at how excited Serena was getting.  
‘Mm ohh yes soldier you are very wet’ she said, as she stroked Serena’s clit to check. ‘Mm ohh you tease Major, keep your fingers there’ Serena pleaded.  
‘Ah ha ha ha, I can’t keep my hand there and paddle you at the same time, I might perform miracles sometimes, but I’m not that clever! Plus my arms are starting to ache a bit now darling. Can I have a breather? Your cheeks are quite red now, would you like me to take a photo so you can see?’ Bernie said breathily. ‘Yes please Major!’ said Serena almost shouting her reply, until she remembered where they were.  
‘Right ok…one moment…Stand still, legs straight, open wide….and’ click click click click click click, click ….Bernie still couldn’t get the hang of how long to leave her finger on the shutter button. If it was called the shutter button now that it was on a mobile? Who knew she mused to herself, smirking.  
‘Ahhahah’ Bernie chuckled. ‘What?’ asked Serena, ‘does it look crap?’ ‘No no not at all darling, I just took so many shots. Which do you want to keep? Here let me show you the views’ Bernie said leaning forward to show Serena the photos she had just taken.  
‘OH. MY. Mmm I love them all darling, ha ha. Don’t worry about deleting any now, I can review them when we get back to the cottage’ Serena smirked.  
A slight breeze tickled Serena’s bottom and she shivered slightly. It was a glorious feeling being naked in the open air but the reminder of where they were, put her sensible head on her again. ‘As much as I love this darling. Shall we walk on a bit more, and then find somewhere else to stop so that I can please you some more?’ Serena said pulling her jeans up. She took the paddle off Bernie and playfully nudged Bernie’s sex with it over the denim-clad crotch of her jeans. Before Bernie could close her thighs tight over it, Serena had whipped it away and put it back in their little black bag.  
‘Oh you tease Ms Campbell!’ Bernie chuckled. ‘Right yes let’s do a bit more proper exercise, before we get down to any more of this other ‘exercise’ we love so much more!’  
Serena check they had picked everything up, and she looked semi composed again, and then linked hands with Bernie’s waiting outstretched arm, and they swung their arms together playfully, laughing at themselves being soppy, but also that they had got away with being a bit kinky in the open air, yet again, with no one walking by!  
As they turned the next corner they saw a lady out walking her dog. ‘’That was close’ Serena said. ‘We do seem to have our timings worked out very well’ Bernie smirked. They continued on down the broad stoney path, both smiling at the woman as they passed her by. The woman smiled back at them, and Serena mused to herself at how nice it felt, that they were holding hands, and didn’t have to leap apart whenever they saw anyone else. No one seemed to care they were two women holding hands. Well it was 2017 for heavens sake, but still, Serena knew that not everywhere they went that people would necessarily be so understanding and non judgemental.  
The stoney path became more of a muddy track as it reached the corner of the field. They could either turn right into a grassy field, and follow the field edge around and down through a copse and into the next village, or they could turn left and carry on circling the village they were in, which would take them around the fields then on up a hill and back to their cottage sooner.  
They looked at each other, and looked at the sky overhead. It was mid afternoon and soon the light would soon be dropping, so they mutely agreed to go left and the shorter route for now.  
As the route climbed up the edge of a ploughed field, there was a small strip of woodland edging the left hand side of the field. Given their mutual love for the woodland, they smirked at each other knowing what the other was thinking.  
They came to a slight break in the trees, where a branch had grown horizontally across, and so provided a seat to perch on, and more importantly next to it there was also a cluster of tree trunks to stand within semi hidden from people walking by!  
Bernie swung her leg over the branch with ease, while Serena stood behind admiring the view. She briefly checked in either direction that no one was about to walk by, and then Serena attempted to get her leg over the branch as well. That didn’t work, she wasn’t tall enough. Bernie chuckled at her predicament. ‘How about ducking under it darling?’ she suggested to Serena. ‘Here give me the bag’ she said as Serena passed their bag of goodies over to her.  
‘I’m not very good at going down though either’ Serena proclaimed to Bernie. ‘Oh you are darling, don’t put yourself down ha ha’ she laughed winking at Serena. ‘Ms Wolfe! Will you behave for once, ha ha ha. I can’t get my leg over…’ ‘In time Ms Campbell, you’ll have your turn again soon!’ Bernie joked. ‘Yeah ha ha, and I cant get down that low either, I’m not as supple as I used to be darling’ Serena said looking up at Bernie, who just raised her eyebrow at her in response.  
Bernie looked around. ‘Okay look, come over here to the right of the branch, look, you can squeeze in through the gap in the trunks there.’ Bernie pointed, and held her hand out for Serena to hold onto for balance. Serena turned herself sideways and shimmied through, stumbling the other side, with Bernie catching her in her arms.  
‘If you wanted a cuddle all you had to do was ask Serena’ Bernie chuckled, planting a juicy big kiss on Serena’s lips. Serena responded and their lips were locked. Serena groaned, submitting to her desires, and she kissed Bernie like it was their last ever chance to do so.  
Bernie moved so she had the tree trunks behind her for support, she thought her legs would buckle under her at this rate. God how she loved Serena’s eagerness, she’d never realised how sexy it was to just be stood kissing, and how turned on you could get from it….  
Bernie pulled back panting ‘Serena….would….you?’ she gestured to the black bag. ‘Yes darling, what would you like me to please you with?’ Serena unzipped the bag and showed Bernie the options of what they had brought with them. ‘Could I have the pink rabbit please?’ Bernie smirked. ‘Would you fuck me with it I mean?’ she asked looking coyly at Serena, ‘Please’ she almost pleaded.  
‘Of course Ms Wolfe, would you like the vibrator on it as well?’ Serena asked. ‘Just a gentle mode thanks, I prefer the thrusts of your hand using it, than the vibes, though they do add a little something’ she said laughing.  
Before Serena had the chance to help her, Bernie had tugged her own jeans and pants down to her knees, and was stood in the centre of the trunk cluster, about to hold onto the trees for support.  
‘Ok ready?’ Serena asked as she inserted the tip of the silicon rabbit between Bernie’s waiting thighs. ‘Mm hmm’ Bernie mumbled, looking out into the field, amused to see a figure walking across the field in the distance. She thought it was a man but she wasn’t sure from this distance, but they were well covered so even if he did look their way, he wouldn’t see them.  
Serena saw what Bernie was looking at ‘You still want to carry on?’ ‘Hell yes Ms Campbell !!’ she said smirking. ‘Okay Major, here it comes!’ Serena commanded. Serena turned the vibe on and slid the rabbit into Bernie. God it went in quick and she swallowed it up inside her, she was already so wet. ‘Mmmm oh god oh yessss, ohhh Serena’ Bernie bit her lip trying to quieten herself. Serena pumped the rabbit in and out, in and out, harder and harder, Bernie didn’t want her to stop. Serena could feel Bernie’s juices sliding down the shaft of the rabbit and onto her hand. God this was turning Serena on too, she was pleased she was having the desired effect on Bernie too. God it was hot watching her stood there, grasping the trees so tightly as she shook with pleasure.  
Serena thought she heard a noise and stopped momentarily with the rabbit only half inside Bernie. ‘What? No don’t stop Serena please’ Bernie pleaded. ‘Hang on I thought I heard voices, two voices talking, coming from the other side of these woods?’ ‘I cant see anyone though’ Serena said, her eyes searching as she couldn’t see the wood for the trees.  
Bernie’s eyes quickly scanned the woodland before them. ‘No I cant see anyone, don’t worry Serena, keep going please, I love this!’  
Serena smirked and continued on pushing the rabbit in and out, in and out, deeper and deeper into Bernie. It shot out at one point it was so wet, but Serena caught it before it fell onto the leafy floor. She had just slipped it back inside Bernie when Bernie put her hand over Serena’s to hold it still. Bernie stumbled back, as she heard men walking up the side of the field, about to pass where they were. Serena caught on and had just managed to pull Bernie’s jeans up, as two men walked past the opening deep in conversation, and they didn’t even look into the woodland at the two women, despite the fact they must have heard them burst into laughter.  
‘Thank you darling’ Bernie said planting a soft kiss on Serena’s lips. ‘I know that’s hard work to keep pumping that up me! But I love it I could stand here all day and have you do that!’ she said smiling. ‘It was but I am only happy to please you any which way you like!’ Serena said.  
They sat awhile on the horizontal branch, Bernie having helped Serena hitch herself up there! They sat cuddled, and ate some fruit they had brought with them to snack on, and have a drink of water.  
Appetites sated they gathered their things and slid their way out of the woods, back into the field again. They carried on walking up the side of the field, hand in hand, smiling at each other and enjoying this quality time together.  
They passed through two kissing gates before they reached the roadside, and stopped at each one to have a kiss. They then crossed the small back road and on down a large grassy bank to a small stream with a wooden bridge running over it. They did a very good impression of Maria from the Sound of Music as they ran down the bank to the bottom, laughing at their giddiness.  
Bernie wanted to stop on the brow of the bridge and have a snog with Serena but she caught sight of mothers and children up ahead coming away from the playground, and thought better of it.  
However as they reached the top of the hill the other side of the stream and skirted the now empty playground, Bernie had that glint in her eye when she looked at Serena, and Serena knew exactly what Bernie was thinking, as she led her into the copse to the side.  
It looked like the bored youth of the village had spent some time here with discarded beer cans and cigarette packets littering the leafy floor. Serena tutted at their carelessness, but understood their liking for this natural hiding place.  
Bernie eagerly led Serena through, holding tightly onto her hand. Then Bernie stopped when she found a wide tree trunk, dipped in the middle, so perfect for standing up against, but also wide enough that no one could spot you from the other side. There was a chance anyone could walk by and they be caught, but it was a chance they liked to take!  
Bernie guided Serena into the dip of the tree, and with her hands around her waist, Bernie kissed Serena, deeply, hungrily, as she pressed against her, standing one leg in front of the other, both for support, and to grind their hips together.  
Low throaty moans escaped Serena’s lips, and she didn’t complain when she felt Bernie’s hand edging its way inside the waist of her jeans and into her knickers.  
Bernie’s fingers soon found Serena’s wet folds, and she flicked her fingers over her slippery bud. Serena cried out, and Bernie shushed her, reminding her they had to be quiet there. Serena quieten her cries but couldn’t mute them completely, she bucked her hips as she swiftly came on Bernie’s fingers. Bernie withdrew her hand and offered her fingers to Serena’s mouth and she licked her juices off her.  
Bernie kissed her hungrily again, and was about to try and rub her crotch again from the outside of her jeans, when Serena said ‘Shit, stop, there’s two girls coming this way’, Bernie looked around ‘Where I cant see anyone?’ ‘There’, said Serena more urgently ‘they are just about to come past’. Bernie saw ‘Ohh, okay’ she chuckled, and pulled Serena away from the tree, and confidently walked on ahead, still holding hands.  
They rounded the corner into the grassy area beside the empty playground, and stopped for a moment. They looked from where they had come, but the girls, they looked like teenagers, were deep in conversation and didn’t look their way. The girls walked off down to the left of the wooded area, and didn’t appear to have noticed what Bernie and Serena had been doing, or acknowledged their presence even.  
‘Sorry I didn’t see them coming through at all’ Bernie said laughing. ‘They were sat on the banking when we came in here, surely they must have seen us come in here. But maybe not. Anyway, no harm done, we got away with it again Serena! Ha ha ha’  
‘Yes we did. Thank you darling’ Serena said smiling, as she gave Bernie a quick kiss on the lips. ‘Shall we head back up the hill now then? Do you fancy going to the pub for a large glass of Shiraz before we head back to the cottage?’  
Bernie was grinning ‘Race you to the top, last one there buys the first round!’ And she set off striding up the hill. Serena followed more slowly, she knew she would be buying the wine but she didn’t care, she didn’t fancy running anywhere, let alone up a hill, plus by lagging behind she could watch Bernie’s toned bottom in her tight jeans…..


End file.
